Lighten Up
by squizz
Summary: My eyes widened my mouth fell wide open. Man in all my days I had NEVER, EVER met someone who was that obsessed with training. Lord help me TyKa


hello people here's a little fic I thought up. Please Read, Enjoy AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** NO, none of the beyblade characters belong to me so stop being a pest.

**Lighten Up**

_Tyson's Pov_

I love Kai and all that, but its times like this when I,

Hate him.

I mean he can just be that little bit….. oh I dunno.

Extra.

Yeah that's it, extra.

Take today for an instance, he like woke me up at 8. AM.

I MEAN TALK ABOUT EARLY.

And then he says I can't have my 'usual' breakfast, why? You ask.

'cause I was _late_ he says,

'cause I _take to long _he says.

So I was reduced to having a small bowl of cereal 1

Mean he is.

To top things off after a long hard morning of training I decide to ask him for a lunch break, and you know what he says.

NO.

Just like that.

**xXx- Flashback xXx**

Max and I are battling and so far he had the upper hand, but that's what he thinks he has this large smirk on his face saying 'I shall have Victory' but like I said, that's what he thinks.

"Go Dragoon!" I say as Dragoon bashed into Max's Dreceil 2 knocking it out of the dish.

HA its my turn to have a big smirk on my face saying 'I have victory'

But I don't.

Why?

'cause I'm as tired as hell.

So I turn over to my 'to good' lover/captain smiling in an oh so innocent manner, my hands clasped behind my back, eyes twinkling with mischief I walk over to Kai, who is leaning on one of the many trees in my yard.

He opened his eyes sensing my presence, but he automatically closed them seeing the puppy dog look I'm giving him.

'he can never resist that.'

"What do _you_ want?"

"Hey, what makes you think I want something."

He opens one eye raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

I smirk.

"Ok, ok, maybe I _do_ want something." I say

"Whatever."

"Ok. Kai we've been training hard non-stop since 8:30 this morning and its now, urrrr half 1, give us a break. Please." I beg.

"hn."

"Oh please, pretty please with sugar on top."

"No, you need to do some more training I mean you could of one that battle more quicker."

"oh please, oh great, oh loveable Kai I beg you to give me a break, you wouldn't want me to get all tired out now would you? Huh, huh?" I smirk seductively

"Tyson, -.-;; just because I'm your boyfriend it DOES NOT mean that im gonna let you have a break when you feel like it. I will tell you when you can have a bloody break ok."

"Geez someone seriously needs to lighten up."

"Knew you'd get it."

"Kai Hiwatari, IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME A LUNCH BREAK I SWEAR ON YOUR GRAVE THAT YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE SOFA. ALONE. AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kai's eyes suddenly flew open. I got him there hahaha I am sooo gonna win this heheheeee.

"You _wouldn't_" he said eyeing me up closely

"Try me." I said daringly

"Fine, be like that, I'll sleep on the stupid sofa, alone, at least I'll be away from you horrible snoring." He now smirked

My eyes widened my mouth fell wide open. Man in all my days I had NEVER, EVER met someone who was _that_ obsessed with training. Lord help me!!!

"oh fine be like that."

**xXx- End of Flashback - xXx **

And so that's why I hate Kai

That's why I'm all alone on this bloody bed.

Stuck hearing the sickening noises coming from the next room (which belongs to Max and Rei.).

And I can't sleep.

I have to admit I can't sleep without Kai next to me.

After a few minutes of twisting and turning, I hear 3 soft taps on the door.

I smile widely.

I know exactly who those taps belong to.

"Come in Kai." I say loud enough for him to hear me.

He opens the door and stands in the doorway, with a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other.

He looks _adorable_.

I squint at the sudden out burst of light coming form the door way.

"Close the door please." I say quietly.

He does what I ask and then walks to his side of the bed.

"I knew it!" I said.

"Knew what?" He grumbled.

"You couldn't resist me could you." I tease.

"NO."

"Then why you here?" I asked.

"Ok, you got me, I missed you, is that what you wanted to hear? But I can tell you missed me to." He said.

"what gives you that idea?"

"you're still up."

"yeah yeah yeah. But I still won the fight."

"oh whatever."

"oh come here you big baby." I said holding my arms out. And he crawled into the bed.

"hey who you calling big baby?" Kai asked.

"you, silly."

"so, you still up for some fun?" Kai asked innocently.

"Kai you dirty, dirty boy. No I'm not. Don't give me that look, it is you're fault. I did warn you, remember? Sooo." I said as I moved into a kiss.

Kai looked at me as if I was mad for not accepting his 'offer' but kissed me anyway.

"And you say _I _need to 'lighten up', _you're _the one who takes things way to seriously." Kai said as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Oh do I now 'Mr. Sourpuss'" I teased.

THE END

Yeah, I know totally pointless, but what can I say, I was bored. I hoped you enjoyed ;

1 you can have your own choice of cereal.

2 how do you spell that please tell me if I spelt it right, I'd be truly grateful 

xXxAngel VxXx


End file.
